mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Just Can't Be a Dragon Here
thumb|300px Just Can't Be a Dragon Here — siódma piosenka w ósmym sezonie. Wykonywana jest przez Sludge'a. Tekst (wersja polska) }} :Sludge: Spike, od dziś będę cię uczyć, jak to jest być smokiem. Słuchaj uważnie, chłopcze, bo ja nie zamierzam się powtarzać. ::Spójrz na ten zamek, to twój dom :Spike: Odlotowy, prawda? :Sludge ::Miejsce nie dla smoka to :Spike: E, serio? :Sludge ::Spójrz na tę ścianę mądrych ksiąg :Spike: Dopiero je poukładałem! :Sludge ::To miejsce to dla ciebie zło :Wierz mi, ja wiem, co z tym zrobić. Te wszystkie urocze, kucykowe rzeczy, których tu pełno. Trzeba się ich pozbyć w pierwszej kolejności. ::Jamy to nie przypomina, coś za miękko jest ::Eleganckie szaty idą precz ::Zabierz to ze stołu, czy to złoto? Masz ten gest ::Lecz wszystko to nie nasza smoków rzecz ::Miejsce to swój urok ma ::Lecz smoka mdli już słodycz ta ::Pora zedrzeć cukier z pięknych ścian ::Rozpuścił cię ten łatwy byt ::Kucyków blisko żyjesz zbyt ::Być smokiem tu to kiepski plan :Dobra robota, chłopcze, ale to dopiero początek! ::Każdy smok ci powie, trzeba mieć swobodny chód ::Patrz, już ci mówię co i jak ::Chcesz utrzymać fason, zostaw wszystkie śmieci tu ::Bo smok się właśnie nosi tak :Wyrzuć to! To też! O to jest ładne! ::Twe łuski słabe, szkoda słów ::Poduszki wywal, masz być zdrów ::Miły sen, ale smoczy gen ::Już krzyczy: nie ::Każdy smok ma wolny być ::Po co chcesz te zęby myć ::Ja kamień na swych kłach mieć chcę :No a jak! ::Miejsce to swój urok ma ::Lecz smoka mdli już słodycz ta ::Śmieci pozbądź się z tych czterech ścian :Spike: Jak mam to zrobić? ::Pozbieraj wszystko, oddaj mnie ::Wtedy już uwolnisz się ::Być smokiem tu to kiepski plan :Spike: Ha! Masz rację. Już się lepiej czuję. :Sludge: Widzisz? A nie mówiłem? Masz fart, że cię znalazłem. No już, przynieś mi więcej. :Spike: Nie ma sprawy! Przyniosę ci wszyskie urocze, kucykowe przedmioty, które mam, tato. :Sludge: Świetnie! Zasuwaj, synu! ::Bo być smokiem tu to świetny plan ::śmiech Tekst (wersja angielska) }} :Sludge: Spike, I'm gonna teach you a thing or two about being a dragon. So, listen up, my boy, because I'm only gonna say this once. ::Look at this castle where you live :Spike: It's pretty sweet, right? :Sludge ::You can't be a dragon here :Spike: Uh, I can't? :Sludge ::Look at these books up on the wall :Spike: Hey, I just finished organizing those! :Sludge ::This treasure pile's not right, I fear :Trust me, I got you covered here. You see all this soft pony stuff you're surrounded with? This has got to be the first thing to go. ::Nothin' 'bout this place says "dragon den", there's too much fluff ::All these fancy robes, toss in a pile ::Take those goblets, dishes, is that gold? Still not enough! ::De-ponifying might just take a while ::Sure, this place is grandiose ::But to a dragon, it's just gross ::Time we make the lot all disappear ::Reality you need a dose ::To all these ponies, you're too close ::You just can't be a dragon here :Good job, my boy! But this is still just the beginning! ::Each and every dragon has a swagger all his own ::Watch and I'll show you what I mean ::You can't move like this with so much stuff to weigh you down ::A dragon always keeps it lean :Lose this! This! Ooh, this is nice! ::Your life is soft, your scales are coiffed ::These pillows, beds, and sheets are washed ::A delight, but it's just not right what's underneath ::Every dragon must be free ::Look at you, then look at me ::Since when do dragons brush their teeth? :Ha! Please! ::Sure, this place is grandiose ::But to a dragon, it's just gross ::Time we make the lot all disappear :Spike: What do I do? :Sludge ::Just grab it all and give to me ::After that, then you'll be free ::You just can't be a dragon heeeeere! :Spike: Ha! You're right! I feel better already! :Sludge: See? What did I tell you? You're very lucky that I found you. Now, go get me some more. :Spike: You got it! I'm gonna go get you all the cushy pony stuff I've got... Dad. :Sludge: Great! Go get 'em... son! ::'Cause this dragon just can't wait to live here ::śmiech en:Just Can't Be a Dragon Here Kategoria:Piosenki z 8 sezonu